


Oliver's Persistence

by AshJuillet



Series: Challenges [35]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay Oliver Wood, Gay Percy Weasley, M/M, Quidditch Player Oliver Wood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshJuillet/pseuds/AshJuillet
Summary: In which Oliver annoys Percy while the latter is studying.
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Series: Challenges [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108157
Kudos: 50





	Oliver's Persistence

The sound of the quill click-clacking on the tabletop made Percy take a deep breath in to calm himself. He pursed his lips, a slight furrow between his brows as he looked pointedly over his Transfiguration textbook at Oliver. With an icy coldness, he hissed, " _Oliver."_

" _Percy,"_ Oliver drawled, rocking back and forth in his chair. Tossing his hair back, he lifted his chin, exposing his neck to Percy, who wished he could just wrap his fingers around his throat and strangle him. Or kiss him. Maybe both.

The chair's legs struck against the wooden floor, causing the vein right above Percy's eyebrow to pulse visibly. Still, he breathed in through his nose and exhaled slowly out his mouth. Turning the pages of his book, he tried to focus on the words.

He had managed to understand exactly three lines before Oliver opened a stick of gum and popped it into his mouth, the sound of his chewing obnoxiously loud. It seemed to echo in the Gryffindor dorm room and irked Percy to no end.

He slammed his book shut and glared at Oliver, who chewed even louder. It was as though he _wanted_ to get on Percy's nerves.

"Can't you see I'm busy with my homework?" Percy snapped, but Oliver simply smirked as he rocked forward.

"Well, I'm busy thinking, too," Oliver teased, his light-brown eyes glinting with mischief. He tapped his quill against the table as he rocked back and forth again, chewing with his mouth open.

Percy had had enough. He shot to his feet, his chair wobbling before it fell to the ground with a loud thud. Without picking it up, he stormed over to Oliver's side and grabbed him by his collar to yank him forward.

"What—" Oliver trailed off when Percy slammed his lips against his, swallowing his retort.

Oliver's eyes suddenly widened when he realised the piece of gum had lodged itself in his throat during the surprise kiss. He flailed his arms, hitting Percy as he fell onto the ground in a heap, his face almost turning purple.

Unable to breathe, Oliver whacked himself on the chest, and Percy rolled his eyes at the boy's dramatics. "Oh, for Merlin's sake," he grumbled before he pointed his wand at Oliver. "Waddiwasi!"

The wad of gum flew out of Oliver's mouth and launched itself at the ceiling. Oliver rolled onto his front and wheezed loudly, reaching out blindly for Percy. Percy snorted but helped him up.

"That's what you get for annoying me," Percy muttered before he turned back to his homework.

Oliver stared at Percy's back, his eyes wide with disbelief. _Merlin's beard, I almost died because of a kiss!_


End file.
